200
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: *Rewrite of 200* What if Mateo Cruz hadn't been so willing to give up his security code when Hastings threatened to rape JJ? Rated M for sexual assault. Read with caution, but not graphic detail. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of 200, just a oneshot unless you guys want more?**

"Your code now." The thickly accented captor spoke from behind her with a gun trained on the back if her head. "Or this time she loses more than a baby."

"Go to hell." Matt grunted.

"Your code!" Askari screamed.

"Did you tell them I was pregnant?" JJ directed to Matt in nearly a breathy whisper.

"Of course not." Matt insisted. "I never told anyone."

"Okay." JJ breathed. "That's enough. Come out." JJ said.

"Who you talkin to?" Askari questioned still firmly training the gun on her head.

"Not to you, to your boss." JJ said near tears. "Come out and face me you coward." JJ cried and was startled as someone beckoned to her call. A door was slammed open, a figure walked through. Hesitantly, JJ turned her head as Hastings entered the room with a silly grin on his face.

"How did you know?" Hastings inquired.

"Askari couldn't possibly have known I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, not even my husband. I only told Matt." JJ said, still fighting tears and speaking through a weak and croaky voice. "It was right before you came and gave me that message from the BAU. How long were you listening before you approached?"

When Hastings failed to answer, JJ continued on.

"I was right about there being an inside man."

"And look what it cost you." Hastings retorted.

"You can threaten to kill me. Matt won't give you what you want." JJ said with all the strength and courage she could muster.

As Hastings made a slow descent to her captive position, she realized the mistake in her words, and quickly swallowed a large gulp of fear.

"She's right." Askari said.

"Don't I know it." Hastings said as he made his way to the chains and roughly pulled JJ up to a standing position.

His eyes found her curves and trailed her bruised body. His quickly glanced at Matt with a silly grin on his face.

"But I also know you Matt. And what line you won't let me cross." Hastings said as his hands found their target and began to caress her rear curves with lust, creating a grim glare from Matt. JJ's breath quickened as his hands continued to roam. Matt looked away with regret on his face. "But I get it, Jareau is yours now. And I don't blame you, she is an attractive woman." Hastings said as he grabbed her cheeks and forced her face towards his own.

"Don't touch her you sick son of a bitch!" Matt cried.

"No more games." Hastings replied, releasing his grip on JJ. "I want INTEGRITY. She's the price." Hastings glanced irritably at JJ. Hastings once again grabbed JJ's cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"Maybe, I can make you..." Hastings raised her shirt and caressed her flat stomach, "another one." Hastings met her eyes with a greedy smile and JJ but her lip and glared back into his disgusting eyes.

Hastings continued roaming JJ's body with his hands, every now and then sending a dirty look towards Matt, followed by a lustful smile. His hands found the buttons of her shirt, and slowly began undoing them. This released an emotion in JJ she found highly unpleasant. She sniffled as tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Take your time Matt. I've been thinking about this for years." Hastings said with a slight chuckle as his hands found the next button on her blouse.

"Matt don't. I'm fine." JJ said, slightly cringing as she heard the break in her voice. "I'm fine." JJ said defiantly, Hastings bony fingers found her pant button and broke the flimsy thing easily. "I'm fine." JJ said again, quieter.

Hastings was effectively breaking her.

JJ squeezed her eyes at the uncomfortable and rough touch of a man she used to trust. She stared at Matt's turned head, silently begging him to stop this. How far was she willing to go to keep her country safe? Was it worth being..._raped_?

The tears finally fell down JJ's sore face. What would Will think? How would he ever be able to look at her again?

"I'm fine." JJ said again, even softer.

"No you're not." Matt replied. His head was still turned from the disturbing sight of Hastings removing JJ's clothing. His voice was breaking, his heart was breaking. HE was breaking.

JJ didn't answer as Hastings finished off her buttons. The blouse hung loosely on her shoulders and hung wide open exposing her bear stomach and plain black bra. JJ was horrified, but was grateful Matt kept his eyes away from the horrid scene.

"Please." Matt begged through his own silent tears.

JJ gasped as her pants were dropped to the floor, revealing her black underwear matching her bra. Hastings dropped to her ankles and roamed the velvety soft skin with rough fingers as he slowly took her pants off her ankles and through them to the side of the room. His grin was large and wide now, this was about more than just the security code. He _wanted_ JJ.

Hastings moved behind her, his hands never leaving her body, as he violently ripped her blouse off, leaving her in her bra and underwear, violently exposed and horribly embarrassed. JJ's tears were silently streaming uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay." Matt broke down, his sobs were heart wrenching.

"Matt." JJ breathed hard.

"Just stop." Matt said, ignoring JJ. "I'll do it, just stop."

Hastings seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Too late."

Hastings ripped her underwear off in one rapid motion, emitting a scared scream from JJ. Her sobs were no longer silent, as Hastings eyed her most private parts. Parts only meant for Will. Her thoughts traveled to Will and that handsome smile of his. His dark eyes and the way he made her feel loved each time she was around him. She hadn't ever loved a man more than that southern hunk. Now she might lose him, that was a thought JJ couldn't come to terms with, it only created a breaking in her heart.

"Stop!" JJ screamed.

This outburst caused Hastings stop. At first he looked angry, but soon the glare turned into a seductive smile. He was pleased with her reaction, this only further turned him on.

Matt had fallen to the floor in uncontrollable sobs. JJ had never seen him so "upset". She matched his reaction perfectly and cried, she yelled for Hastings to stop, but deep down, she knew nothing at this point would stop the raging lunatic before her.

She saved her energy and stopped screaming, she was reduced to uncontrollable sobs as Hastings proceeded on with his threat. He fulfilled every last word and more as his erection found her hole and violently slammed into her repeatedly. JJ screamed out each time he thrust. She screamed for Will, for mercy, and for hope. Maybe after all this was over she would still survive, she was holding out hope on her team.

She wasn't ready to go just yet.

Hastings finished his despicable act, he lowered JJ to the ground and left the room with Askari, leaving the two prisoners to process what had just happened. JJ cuddled into a fetal position, sobbing silently and whispering Will's name. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her and solace her in this terrible time.

"Please. Will." JJ sobbed.

**Hope you liked, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her sobs were silent and tiring. She had given up on her life. Nothing mattered to the battered blonde anymore. Her entire body throbbed with each aching movement. She cried at every thought, there was no bright side. Only darkness consumed her. Her once vibrant blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Her blond locks clung to her face with sweat. Oh what she'd give for a nice hot shower.

She stayed silent. She wanted to console Matt, but she just couldn't find the strength. She knew he was worried, but she didn't care. She didn't care about much anymore.

Her sobs started to ease, as her energy ran low. Her eyes fluttered shut and she found peace in the serenity her closed eyes brought. It wasn't much longer until she heard Matt's voice from behind her.

"JJ." Matt said with an exhausted breath.

JJ didn't answer and hoped Matt would believe she was just sleeping.

"I know you're not sleeping." Matt said as if he had read her mind.

"I'm fine." JJ whispered back.

"Jayje. I don't know how to help you." Matt said, despair was evident in his exhausted voice.

"I'm fine." JJ said once more.

Matt stopped taking, JJ's tired body fell into a deep restless sleep. Matt could see the nightmares taking over and this only made his guilt grow stronger. How could he have let them do this? To say Matt felt terrible was a giant understatement. He had never felt worse in his life. He was the cause of her ruined life, there was no coming back from that bombshell.

When Hastings returned, Matt didn't even flinch. JJ was still out cold and Hastings held a silly grin on his dirty face.

"I see my princess is still sleeping." Hastings chuckled.

"Shut up." Matt growled, furious with the disgusting man.

Hastings carefully walked over to Matt, without warning he punched Matt's left eye in a fit of rage.

"You'd think you would have learned your lesson by now." Hastings retorted.

Matt kept his mouth shut, the anger boiled inside, but somehow he kept it in. Only for JJ's safety.

"Now, the code."

"Why would I just give you the code now? I've got nothing to lose." Matt said with a stern glare.

Hastings punched his jaw releasing a grunt of pain from Matt.

"Me and Jennifer can just...have a little fun...again. If that's what you'd like." Hastings taunted.

Matt stayed quiet.

Hastings walked over to JJ and crouched by her sleeping form. He removed the hair from her face and let his rough finger trail the outer edge of her bruised face. He slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her upward facing cheek. As his lips touched her soft, but cold, skin, JJ's eyes shot open in fear. Hastings had never been so proud of his work. He had successfully broken an independent and strong FBI agent.

"Morning Sunshine." Matt teased.

JJ struggled to remove herself from his grasp.

"Is this what you want Matt?" Hastings yelled.

His anger was rising and becoming more and more apparent.

"Cause I can do this all day!"

Hastings slapped JJ across the face with a wild squeal. His hands began to roam and JJ could help but let out a small scream as he slapped her ass.

"Stop!" Matt cried.

Hastings complied and looked over at the bruised man.

"Fine, I'll give you the code."

Askari walked in at Matt's words with the same computer as earlier. Matt gave JJ an apologetic look. As he began typing another man ran in the room shouting in another language.

Askari ran out of the room, following the distraught foreigner. Hastings tried to hide his fear, but both agents knew that this was not apart of the plan. Matt had paused in his code and this further frustrated Hastings. He walked over the the chains and strung JJ up, her feet barely touched the ground as to cause maximum pain and discomfort. Hastings whipped a knife from his back pocket and brought it to JJ's neck in a menacing threat.

"The code. Now."

Matt easily complied. Himself and JJ were both sick of the games, they just wanted it to be done, they could feel it was close.

Matt quickly finished his code and pushed the computer away from his body. Hastings left JJ's side and quickly grabbed the computer.

"Well agents. Its been fun, I wish I could stay." Hastings said. He grabbed the knife once more and plunged it into each of their stomachs. He made a quick exit only minutes before the two agents team ran into the room. They quickly got JJ out of the chains, and onto the cold floor. She clutched her stomach in agony, and could only silently...giggle as she saw Matt do the same. It was ironic that they were in this position once more, JJ only wished she could share the memory with a laugh and beer next to Matt.

The next few minutes were a blur as she was loaded on to an ambulance and rushed to the hospital, she lost consciousness several times and was clearly angry each time she awoke. Can't a girl just get some sleep?

Finally JJ and Cruz were rushed into surgery and left the team in the waiting room. They team had won this time, but it didn't feel like it. There was still a lot up to chance, they needed JJ to survive this attack/surgery, they wouldn't be able to move on if she didn't. JJ was the glue of the team, she was level headed, smart and good with people. With out her, the team felt...broken.

The team was thoroughly pleased when the doctor exited the large door with I formation on their agents.

"Agent Jareau sustained multiple injuries during her captivity, however I'm confident she will make a full recovery." The doctor said with a slight smile.

The team exchanged glances of relief.

"And Agent Cruz has a similar recovery plan." The doctor added.

"Thank you doctor." Will said from the back of the crowd.

"Although, there is one thing I should make you aware of. During our initial examination, we noticed some trauma to her inner thighs. Upon further investigation, I order a rape kit. I do not have the results if the rape kit, like DNA extraction results, however I'm sorry to say that Agent Jareau was brutally raped. I suggest extensive psychological therapy." The doctor finished.

The team solemnly nodded their heads, before the doctor left them.

At least on thing was true.

Their agent was safe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I've decided to make this a multi chapter, so conspiracy and mystery ahead! I would like some help on this story though, so if you are interested or have any ideas, please PM me and we can we can work on this story!**

**Also, it was my 16 birthday on Wednesday, and I have/had a black eye and a concussion, please review, they would make me feel soo much better! **

**Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will walked hesitantly to see his injured wife. They had told him she would be awake and semi lucid due to the pain killers, but that as long as JJ was up to it, they were free to have a long comfortable conversation.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. After the heart breaking news he had just received about _his_ lover, he was unsure of how to tackle the situation. He wanted desperately to comfort his wounded wife, but the trauma was extensive. He felt inadequate to talk to his wife, it was unsettling.

Will rounded the corner and took a deep breath as his wife's room came into view. His stride slowed slightly, and he felt guilty for his hesitation. Finally he entered the room, holding his breath.

"Jayje?" He asked quietly. "It's me, Will."

He talked slowly and quietly as to not startle her. He wanted her to feel as safe as possible around him. Whether she knew it or not, she was his life, he needed her more than anything, and so did their son.

Henry was waiting in the waiting room with Emily, the team had thought it would be best if she met with Will alone before Henry came in. There was some unresolved trauma that needed to be spoken about between adults, and only adults. Henry was too young and innocent to even begin to understand JJ's trauma.

Will crept around the curtain covering his wife's body. As her blond locks came into view, his eyes began to swim as he realized just how close he was to losing the woman he loved most. Just how close Henry had been to becoming motherless.

"Oh JJ." Will said in a deep voice to keep it from cracking. He swallowed his tears and nearly ran to her side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she saw the man she'd been waiting to see. Her heart throbbed for his touch and burned as his lips softly kissed her forehead. His hands found her cheeks as he looked into her blue eyes. At last his lips descended to her own and placed a gentle kiss on her golden lips.

"I love you." JJ cried.

She let her emotions take over. She let her tears fall, no longer hiding them behind her facade of impenetrable JJ. Her nerves ran wild, her hands shaking with emotion and uncertainness.

"I almost lost you." Will said.

"But you didn't, so hold me." JJ begged.

Will sat on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she soaked his shirt in tears of love, fear, and emotion. He held on tightly as if he would never get the chance again. He vowed to himself to never let anyone hurt her again, and to treat her with the love and service she deserves.

"I don't know how to help you." Will said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Just be here. I just want _you_."

"I can do that." Will said with a light chuckle.

The pair sat holding each other, just enjoying the company and serenity the peace brought. JJ's crying eased, and her breathing regulated. Will gently rubbed her shoulder and laid his head against her own lovingly.

"We need to talk about what happened." Will said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked shakily.

"The doctor told us." Will said gently.

"Oh, there's not really much to say." JJ said with a sad shrug.

"I just want to help Jayje."

"I know you do, Will. I don't know what you want me to say? Yeah, Hastings is a terrible man and he took something that wasn't his, but it's in the past and there's nothing we can do now." JJ answered.

"Seems like you're doing really well."

JJ didn't answer.

"But I know you. And like always, you're saying what I want to hear. Tell me how you actually feel Jayje." Will said.

"You wanna know how I feel? I feel _dirty, _used, inadequate. I don't understand what possibly could have possessed Hastings to do what he did, it's like I can't comprehend that I am a _rape_ _victim_. I'm wondering how I will me a mother to my son, how I will recover when I have so much to live for, but I don't feel like living." JJ answered honestly.

Silent tears trailed her face as she finally set all her feelings on the table.

Will silently pondered her response, finally his mouth opened.

"You want to know what I think?" Will asked.

JJ nodded.

"I think that your feelings are normal. It hurts me more than you know to hear how you feel. I can't even begin to imagine it, but I only want to help. You say you feel inadequate? I feel inadequate to help you. I dont know what to say, because i want to help you so much.

I know it sounds selfish to say, but I want you to be you again.

I love you Jayje, so much. And so does our son. He needs his beautiful mother just like I need my beautiful wife. These feelings will dissipate as time goes on, but with this, time will be vital to recovery. So when you're feeling like you do right now, remember what you have to live for, and remember it will take _time_ to heal. Don't expect to be better after a few hours, because it won't happen, even though we would all love that." Will said.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" JJ asked.

"Constantly."

JJ giggled and laid her head back down on his chest.

He was exactly right. Time would heal these emotional wounds. She was expecting too much of herself, and that's why she felt so terrible. She needed to be patient with herself and remember she was only human.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she relaxed into Will's embrace. He was an amazing husband that knew exactly what to say. As long as she leaned on Will for her recovery, she and everyone else was confident her recovery would go quick and smooth.

JJ fell asleep with a smile on her face as she remembered better times. And better times to come. Right now was a terrible time in her life, while it would be with her forever, it wouldn't _last_ forever. Soon she would come to terms with what happened and move on from the trauma. She would become stronger from it and continue to help others.

Right now it was really hard, especially to try and picture the bigger image, but she would win. She would win Hastings and make him pay for every last bruise he gave her. He was a very wanted man, JJ couldn't wait to put him behind bars.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please remember to leave another one. :) **

**The next chapter will have team/JJ moments, I decided to give JJ and Will an entire chapter, I think they deserved it. **

**Also, now Basketball season is over, so I wont be spending two hours at practice everyday, meaning I hope to be updating quicker! **

**Again, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bring me my son." JJ said with a smile.

Will nodded and left, he didn't return, but Emily returned holding Henry in her arms. JJ's eyes filled with warm tears and she reached out for Henry.

"Oh, my baby." JJ cried.

"Mommy!" Henry screamed with a little giggle.

JJ couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

Emily handed Henry to her and the cute little boy crawled into JJ's arms. His head landed in the crook of her neck releasing a sigh of relief from JJ.

"Did you miss me mama?"

"So much, baby."

JJ attacked his neck with wet kisses and Henry squirmed in her grasp.

"Ah! Stooop!" Henry cried followed by giggles of pleasure.

JJ laughed and looked up at Emily. She was enjoying the sight before her with a small close lipped smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you." Emily offered.

"I should be saying that to you." JJ said. Emily

found a seat on the edge of JJ's bed and ran her fingers through Henry's shaggy hair.

"But really, how can I help?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Emily nodded.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Emily questioned.

"How do you deal with Doyle, and...everything?"

"I see." Emily said with a knowing nod.

"See what?"

"You want my secrets to compartmentalizing." Emily said with an amused look.

"You got me." JJ said with a sad chuckle.

"Surround yourself with the ones you love. Make sure you are constantly reminding yourself of what you have to live for. You won't be able to do this alone, the sooner you come to terms with that, the quicker your recovery will go. After I 'died', I had no one. I could occasionally talk to you through the Internet, but, Jayje, I couldn't actually talk about it. YOU need to _talk_."

JJ nodded but refused to say anything, she was saved from a reply as Spence and Morgan walked in the room.

"Can we have a turn?" Morgan said with a smile.

"Spence, Derek."

"My, my. Miss Pennsylvania Petite, you never cease to amaze me." Morgan said, he placed a kiss on her cheek, and Reid pulled up the rear with a deep hug around both her and Henry.

"Thanks guys." JJ said with a sincere grin.

"Look, he's asleep." Emily said pointing to Henry.

JJ did her best to look at her sleeping son, his hair covered his eyes and he breathed deeply.

"I missed this." JJ said honestly.

"I'll let somebody else have a turn with you." Emily said, she gave JJ an air kiss and hugged her awkwardly around the sleeping Henry as to not awake him.

"How are you?" Reid asked sincerely.

"Good." JJ answered with a nod.

"Do you need anything? Coffee? McDonalds?" Morgan asked.

"I might need that soon, this hospital food is absolutely terrible." JJ said with a light chuckle.

"It's good to see you awake. You're looking so much better." Reid said.

"Thank you?" JJ said with an amused look.

"It was a compliment." Reid quickly said.

Garcia entered the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Jayje."

"Hi Pen." JJ said.

Garcia grabbed her hand and the two girls equally squeezed comfortingly.

"What can I do? I want to help." Garcia said. "Too hot? Cold? You need the tv remote closer? Oh God, are you hungry?"

"I'm fine PG, thanks." JJ said with a convincing smile.

Garcia nodded embarrassed and scooted back to be by Reid and Morgan. She latched on to her baby boys arm and laid her head in the crook of his neck. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at JJ.

"You guys can stop staring at me now."

"Sorry, Jayje. We just can't believe we are looking at _you_ in a hospital bed."

"Is that some kind of inside joke I don't know about?"

"No Jay," Morgan lightly chuckled at JJ's dry sarcasm.

JJ smiled back and then looked at her sleeping son again. She realized how incredibly blessed she was to have this amazing little boy, and he was all hers. JJ couldn't wait til she could play soccer with the little man.

"One more batch to send in and then we will let you sleep, okay?" Morgan asked.

JJ nodded, her eyes drifting closed.

They were reopened as Blake, Rossi, and Hotch entered the room.

"Hey Jayje." Hotch said first.

Each agent gave JJ their version of a hug and stepped back to look at her, just like everyone else had done.

"Thanks, I'm really glad you're all here."

"We're glad you're here." Blake said.

JJ gave a weak smile.

"I wish we could talk more, but you look exhausted. Get some sleep and we will be here in the morning when you wake up." Rossi said. He gave JJ a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room, Blake waved goodbye and followed Rossi out. Hotch wasn't as quick to leave.

"Hotch, I know you're worried, but-" JJ started but Hotch cut her off with another hug. He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"Listen to me Jayje. I've lost too many agents because of this kind of thing. But you're, you're different. We need you, please, don't leave." Hotch begged.

"Woah, where is this coming from?"

"I had a lot of time to think, during everything." Hotch glanced at JJ but his eyes found their way back to his clasped fingers. "Elle left because of her trauma, Gideon left, _Emily_ left, I just, I don't want you to leave too." _  
_

"Hotch, you don't have to worry. Not yet at least." JJ said with a wink.

"Get some sleep." Hotch said.

He began leaving the room.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Hotch nodded and left the room. JJ closed her eyes and dozed off with a smile on her face, she didn't even hear Will walk in. Will found a chair next to the bed and soon enough he too dozed off.

The Jareau-LaMontagne family lay idly sleeping, unaware of the danger lurking in the near future.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews. **


End file.
